Le Magazine
by Castielific
Summary: Une petite série de craquage Sganzien divers
1. Un vestiaire, un magazine

**UN VESTIAIRE, UN MAGAZINE….**

….ET UNE SGANZY QUI A CRAQUE SON SLIP

auteur : sganzy

e-mail : : http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

disclamer : pas à moi, pas de sous

spoiler : aucun

genre : craquage de slip

résumé : tout est dans le titre

note de l'auteur : eh oui j'ai récidivé ! merci à rusty pour m'avoir encouragé, et à lola et mimigibos pour avoir joué les bêtas. Sans eux, cette fic serait restée au fond de mon ordi et votre dernier neurone aurait été sauf.

Allez bonne lecture !

Passant discrètement la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le colonel O'neill vérifia les alentours. A droite, à gauche, tout droit, derrière, Rien. D'un bond il entra dans pièce et ferma rapidement la porte derrière lui.

Il s'appuya un instant contre cette dernière et souffla.

Cette situation était déjà assez gênante comme ça sans qu'en plus il se fasse surprendre en flagrant délit dans le vestiaire du personnel féminin de la base.

Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que la pièce était vide, il longea les casiers à la recherche de celui du sergent Griffith.

Barbara Griffith pour être exacte, surnommé « la commère ».

Cette même commère qui avait emporté par inadvertance un magazine plutôt…compromettant sur le bureau d'O'Neill. Un magazine de charme pour être plus clair. Et le pire dans cette histoire était que Jack n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de le regarder ! Enfin…pas en entier…

Le colonel Fraillery venait de le lui offrir, sans que Jack comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

Au début, il avait trouvé cela absurde, il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui possède un placard plein de ce genre de magazines. Mais le dossier qu'il devait lire était vraiment ennuyant et puis…il avait fini par se dire qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à y jeter un coup d'œil.

Alors, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, le magazine dissimulé au milieu du dossier qu'il était chargé de lire, il s'était permis de lire quelques uns des articles….bon d'accord, c'est vrai, il n'avait rien lu du tout et n'avait fait que regarder les photos !

Mais alors qu'il arrivait à la page centrale, la plus intéressante selon Fraillery, le sergent Griffith était entrée. Paniqué à l'idée de se faire surprendre en plein délit de….matage, il avait refermé le dossier et l'avait posé sur une pile de semblables.

Le sergent avait parlé un moment d'une certaine réunion, mais Jack, bien trop occupé à vérifier que le magazine ne dépassait pas de la pile, ne l'avait pas écouté. Puis, le téléphone avait sonné. Siler le prévenait que le général attendait toujours son dernier rapport de mission. Occupé à déblatérer des excuses bidons, il n'avait pas fait attention au départ de Griffith, ni au fait qu'elle avait emporté la fameuse pile avec elle !

Alors maintenant le voilà, entrant en fraude dans le vestiaire féminin pour récupérer un magazine porno dans le casier de la pire commère qui soit. Pourvu qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu.

Heureusement pour lui, le colonel Fraillery, hilare, lui avait expliqué que, le bureau de Griffith ayant récemment était endommagé par une des fameuses expériences de Felger, elle mettait tous ses dossiers dans son casier.

Légèrement anxieux, O'neill avait donc attendu son départ, ainsi que celui de la majorité du personnel de la base, pour venir récupérer la « preuve » ici.

Sortant son attirail, il entreprit de crocheter le plus proprement possible la serrure du sergent.

En quelques secondes à peine, le cadenas cédait et O'neill récupérait le magazine dans un soupir de soulagement. Il avait frôlé la catastrophe…enfin pour lui du moins. Il aurait tout de suite était catalogué comme le colonel testostero'neill. Sans compter que Hammond n'aurait pas manqué de lui passer le savon du siècle.

Observant un instant le magazine enfin retrouvé, il le leva en l'air et l'embrassa, soulagé et heureux d'avoir évité tout ça.

Mais au moment où ses lèvres étaient collées à la couverture, il remarqua une ombre devant lui.

Non pas une ombre, une forme.

Déglutissant difficilement, il écarta la couverture de sa bouche et laissa son regard glisser sur le sol jusqu'à rencontrer deux pieds. Ses yeux glissèrent le long de jambes…nues. Longues, fines…De nouveau, il déglutit, quand son regard croisa de la dentelle bordeaux, et qu'il sembla réaliser à quel point il faisait chaud dans cette pièce. Remontant le long d'un ventre plat, la première goutte de sueur perla à son front quand il remarqua la même dentelle au niveau d'un poitrine….et quelle poitrine…

Clignant un instant des yeux, il se demanda si une quelconque technologie extraterrestre avait fait apparaître une des filles de ce magazine devant lui. Mais croisant un regard bleu pour le moins ahuri, il écarquilla les yeux.

Non c'était bien son major.

A moitié nu, devant lui et elle venait de…oh mon dieu !

Cachant brusquement le magazine dans son dos, il sentit une nouvelle sorte de chaleur envahir son visage.

S, les mains sur les hanches : mon colonel ? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

J, la gorge sèche : rien….je…passais…dans le coin.

S, suspicieuse : qu'est ce que vous cachez ?

J : moi ? Rien.

S : je vous ai vu cacher quelque chose dans votre dos.

J : non.

Elle lui fit un regard lourd de sens et il grimaça. Son regard déviant de nouveau vers la poitrine si peu recouverte de son second, une idée lui vint soudain…enfin…quand il parvint à reprendre ses esprits…à l'esprit

Il leva le regard vers elle, et lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur.

J : le rouge a toujours été ma couleur préférée.

Bizarrement, les joues de la jeune femme rosirent à peine, sa curiosité l'emportant sur sa gêne.

S : non, c'est le vert olive. Que cachez vous dans votre dos ?

Passant sa main libre sur son visage, Jack essuya la petite goutte de sueur qui glissait le long de son front. Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer. Elle le prendrait pour un pervers qui s'occupe en espionnant les filles dans les vestiaires, un magazine porno dans une main, et l'autre…..

S : mon colonel…

J : c'est secret.

S, pas convaincue : secret ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant, plantant son regard dans celui louchant de son supérieur.

S : bien. Si vous le dites.

Faisant volte-face, elle ouvrit son casier.

Elle sourit légèrement en entendant l'homme manquait de s'étouffer devant la vue qui s'offrait à lui. D'habitude, ce n'était pas son genre de se montrer aussi sans gêne, surtout devant lui. Mais ce soir, elle se sentait en forme et puis, elle avait toujours adoré le mettre mal à l'aise…c'était si rare.

A présent, il ne semblait plus respirer du tout. Alors, d'un geste brusque, elle se retourna et bondit vers lui, attrapant ce qu'il tenait dans son dos. Elle stoppa tout mouvement en identifiant l'objet entre ses mains.

Elle leva un regard mi-ahurie, mi-gênée vers lui. Il fixait le sol, se grattant inlassablement la tête.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que….bon sang, elle n'en revenait pas ! Quoique…dans un sens c'était tout de même un homme…il avait des besoins et…vu comme ça c'était rassurant. Au moins il ne couchait pas à tout vent non lui il….faisait…ça avec…. des magazines.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer à cette pensée.

Désorientée, elle lui tendit le magazine. Il leva le regard vers elle.

J : ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je…

S : vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, mon colonel. Après tout chacun son…truc.

J : mais justement ce n'est pas mon truc !

Elle le regarda de biais, perplexe.

J : c'est la vérité ! Je ne regarde jamais ce genre de chose mais le sergent Griffith….

Remarquant cette drôle de lueur dans le regard de la jeune femme, il se troubla un instant.

J : enfin non…il n'y a rien entre le sergent et moi, en fait c'est Fraillery qui…

Bon ok, il s'enfonçait.

Stoppant son flot de paroles devant l'incompréhension lisible sur le visage de son second, il se passa de nouveau une main sur le visage.

J : c'est un malentendu.

S : pourtant je vous ai vu vous…embrassiez ce magazine et….

J : c'était uniquement parce que j'étais content de le retrouver.

Nouveau silence pesant.

J : enfin….

Silence.

Soudain mal à l'aise, Sam croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, tentant vainement de se cacher. Elle espéra qu'il ait au moins la délicatesse de sortir pour la laisser s'habiller, mais au lieu de ça, il se laissa tomber sur le banc derrière lui.

Il avait vraiment l'air dépité. Alors, l'habituel besoin de le préserver refit surface et elle alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, oubliant un instant sa tenue.

S : vous savez…je peux comprendre….enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas interdit….et puis vous n'êtes certainement pas le seul.

J : carter, je ne… ce n'est pas MON genre. C'est le colonel Fraillery qui a déposé ce magazine dans mon bureau, et Griffith l'a emporté par inadvertance.

S : oh. Alors vous ne….

J : non.

S : ah.

Elle ne put retenir un profond soupir de soulagement.

J : pour quelqu'un qui semblait compréhensive y a deux secondes vous semblez bien soulagée.

S, gênée : c'est juste que de vous imaginer f….

J, amusé : je ne vous en demandais pas tant.

La jeune femme rougit violemment.

S, balbutiant : ce n'est pas ce que…

Le léger rire de l'homme l'apaisa.

Et voilà, en deux secondes il avait remis chacun à sa place : elle était gênée et il s'en amusait. Bon sang, elle n'arriverait donc jamais à avoir une once de contrôle ! Comment faisait-il pour toujours faire…ça ! Chaque parole de travers, chaque geste un peu maladroit et il trouvait les mots pour la troubler.

Un picotement significatif dans l'arrière de la nuque la sortit de ses pensées. Elle remarqua alors le regard insistant, brillant d'une lueur qu'elle ne préférait pas identifier, que portait l'homme sur son corps si peu recouvert.

De nouveau, ses joues virèrent au rouge.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour intimer à l'homme de la laisser s'habiller. Mais soudain, elle se rappela la façon dont elle avait réussi à le troubler quelques secondes plutôt.

Un sourire espiègle étira alors ses lèvres. Après tout il n'y avait pas de mal à s'amuser…surtout quand ça permet de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Alors, reprenant le magazine des mains de son supérieur, elle croisa délicatement les jambes devant elle et commença à le feuilleter.

J, ahuri : qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte de son supérieur arrachèrent un sourire à peine dissimulé chez la jeune femme.

S : je n'ai pas regardé ce genre de magazine depuis que mon frère était en pleine crise d'adolescence et qu'il en laissait traîner partout dans la maison.

Incapable de parler, l'homme se contenta de la fixer, n'en revenant pas.

Carter, sa carter était là, à demi nue, en train de feuilleter tranquillement un magazine porno, et devant lui en plus !

Cette pensée faisant son chemin, son « second cerveau » se réveilla alors que, de nouveau, une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front.

Un instant, elle grimaça et lui montra une des filles….version re-mixée de l'apollon à la feuille de vigne.

S : vous ne trouvez pas que ses seins sont trop gros ? Ça doit être invivable.

J : je…enfin…je…

Cette fois, elle ne put se retenir et rit légèrement. Le regard suspect de l'homme, la fit se mordre la lèvre. Mais son regard brillant ne trompa pas le militaire.

J : ah ah très drôle, carter, vraiment.

Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, même si ses joues subsistaient malgré elle très colorées.

S : désolée, j'ai pas pu résister

J : mouais.

Il jeta un regard à sa montre, puis se leva.

J : il se fait tard, je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Elle se leva à son tour.

S : bien, mon colonel.

Il commença à s'éloigner.

S : mon colonel !

Il fit volte-face et l'interrogea du regard.

S, le lui tendant : vous oubliez votre magazine.

Le fameux sourire charmeur refit son apparition, involontairement cette fois alors qu'il la détaillait de la tête au pied.

J : aucune utilité, j'ai vu beaucoup mieux ce soir.

Sans attendre, il sortit laissant la jeune femme le regard brillant et les joues encore plus rouges que son soutien-gorge.

FIN

Attention attention, question pour 1000000000000€

Quand sganzy craque son slip, vous :

A- aimez çaB- trouvez ça débile

C- dites : encore !D- c'est quoi craquer son slip ?

Pour répondre, cliquez ici : 


	2. Un quartier, un magazine

**UN QUARTIER, UN MAGAZINE**

ET UNE SGANZY QUI A ENCORE CRAQUE SON SLIP

Auteur : sganzy

e-mail : : http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous

spoiler : suite de « un vestiaire, un magazine, et une sganzy qu'a craqué son slip »

genre : craquage de slip

résumé : des souris et un magazine célèbre

note de l'auteur : ba voilà j'ai récidivé, faut dire que c'est vous qui l'avez demandé alors assumez !  j'espère que ça vous plaira…

info de dernière minute : on a retrouvé le slip craqué de sganzy ! la suite dans quelques minutes 

bonne lecture !

QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD :

L'homme plongea la tête sous son coussin, espérant rendre sourd le bruit qui résonnait à ses oreilles depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Enervé, il finit par faire voler le coussin à travers la pièce et se redresser. Les infirmiers lui avaient conseillé du repos, mais comment voulaient-ils qu'ils dorment avec cette alarme stridente qui n'avait de cesse de sonner !

Et bien sûr sortir de la base en pleine alerte rouge était exclu.

Tout ça à cause d'une maudite…Souris….enfin une presque souris à vrai dire.

En effet, cette satanée bestiole avait apparemment traversé la porte en même temps qu'une des équipes SG de retour, voilà quelques jours.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué et elle avait élu domicile dans la base, rongeant tous les fils qu'elle trouvait. Et cerise sur le gâteau, elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'accoucher d'une portée ! D'après les scientifiques de la base, c'était une espèce hermaphrodite qui ne nécessitait qu'une journée de gestation…Un sorte de croissance évoluée qui…enfin bref, Jack n'avait pas tout écouté.

Tout ce qu'il savait était que ces satanés rats avaient fait de certains câbles électriques leur festin, déclenchant ainsi l'alarme de niveau d'alerte maximale et que cela faisait plusieurs heures que le cri strident de l'alarme résonnait dans les murs du SGC.

L'électricité, elle, était coupée, et seul subsistait cette lumière aux reflets verts qui, à long terme, donnait la migraine au colonel.

Grognant, il se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait passé la journée, comme tous les membres de la base, à chasser les souris.

Mais celles-ci se reproduisant à une vitesse phénoménale, elles continuaient à s'accroître en nombre, provoquant d'innombrables dégâts à travers tout le SGC.

Dieu merci, elles étaient profondément agaçantes, mais pas dangereuses.

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il ferma un instant les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il eut le plaisir de réaliser que l'alarme s'était enfin arrêtée. Alléluia …

Dans un soupir d'aise, il se laissa tomber en arrière dans son lit, plongeant son nez dans le matelas.

Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir….

Un bruit familier le força à ouvrir un œil. Quelqu'un venait de rentrer, visiblement précipitamment, dans sa chambre.

J : par pitié Siller, dites au général que Thor m'a momentanément enlevé…

Pas de réponse.

Grommelant, il ouvrit les yeux et se décida à se redresser dans un nouveau bâillement.

J : qu'est ce qu'il se passe enc….

Il stoppa nette sa phrase en apercevant la personne qui, debout devant la porte, se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. D'un pied nu à l'autre pour être exact….nu comme ces longues jambes, à peine recouvertes par un mini short….Il laissa son regard remonté doucement jusqu'à la brassière, à peine dissimulée sous la veste de treillis grande ouverte, de la jeune femme.

Tentant de cacher son….émoi, il haussa les sourcils.

J : qu'est ce que….

S : j'ai besoin de votre aide.

J : oh….pour un problème de quel genre ?

S : de ce genre.

D'un geste, elle ramena ses mains devant elle, lui dévoilant le magazine, si connu, qu'elle cachait auparavant dans son dos.

Pris d'un doute, il cligna des yeux.

Son major avait besoin de son aide pour…..un problème en rapport avec...le sexe ?

C'était bien trop beau pour être réaliste. Ça relevé même plutôt de l'ordre du fantasme, ça lui rappelait la fois où il avait rêvait qu'elle….

Remarquant, le regard chaud et insistant de son supérieur, la jeune femme rougie. Mal à l'aise, elle resserra les pans de sa veste.

Mais rien, il gardait toujours cette air niais, limite lubrique sur le visage.

Après quelques tentatives, elle parvint à attirer son attention en se grattant la gorge. Il sursauta et regarda un instant autour de lui, hagard. Puis, attrapant, le drap, il s'en recouvrit rapidement. Elle ne le savait pourtant pas aussi pudique. Bon d'accord il ne portait qu'un boxer mais…ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi….même si cette vue conservait toujours son effet sur elle…

Passant une rapide main dans ses cheveux, il tenta de se redonner une contenance, un bras barrant toujours ses jambes recouvertes du drap, et leva le menton vers elle.

J : mais encore ?

S : je voudrais vous le rendre.

J, perplexe : me le rendre ?

S : oui.

Il fronça les sourcils, encore une scène surréaliste.

J : pourquoi ça ? C'était un cadeau, carter

Son petit sourire en coin ne provoqua rien d'autre qu'un haussement d'épaules. C'était définitivement louche.

J : alors…vous venez ici à…

Il jeta un rapide regard à la montre sur sa table de chevet.

J : à passé minuit pour…me rendre un magazine de charme que je vous ai volontairement abandonné ?

S : en effet.

J, plissant les yeux : qu'est ce qui cloche ?

S : rien. ..rien….je veux juste…vous le rendre.

J : carter…vous mentez.

S, faussement effarée : non non je ne….

J : votre regard est fuyant, vous vous répétez, vous semblez mal à l'aise, sans parler de vos clignements d'yeux irréguliers.

Elle lui envoya un léger regard noir, les lèvres pincées.

S, presque suppliante : il faut que vous le repreniez, mon colonel.

J : parce que…. ?

Elle inspira profondément, replaçant d'un geste tremblant une mèche derrière son oreille.

S : alerte rouge.

Les deux sourcils de l'homme se levèrent en chœur.

J : excusez moi mais…QUOI ?

S : la base est en alerte rouge.

Devant la mine toujours interrogative de son supérieur, elle souffla de nouveau.

S : ce qui inclut. Séquestration à la base, sécurité renforcée, fouille de chaque quartier….

Elle laissa un instant sa phrase en suspend, lui lançant un regard explicite. Il ne sembla pas comprendre, fronçant les sourcils, puis, jetant un rapide regard au magazine, la lumière se fit.

J : oh.

S : étant donné qu'ils sont en ce moment même dans mes quartiers, oui : oh.

Bien. Ils avaient un problème. Si jamais l'on découvrait ce magazine, leur réputations allaient en prendre un….quoique…ce magazine était à elle maintenant et…

J : pourquoi ne vous en êtes vous pas débarrassé ?

S, les joues soudain un peu plus rouges : il est impossible de sortir de la base et….

J, intrigué : je parle d'avant ça. Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je vous l'ai laissé, je pensais que vous le jetteriez, pas que…vous le garderiez…surtout pas à la base.

Remettant trois fois de suite ses cheveux en place, elle mordit sa lèvre si fort qu'elle sentit déjà un goût métallique envahir sa bouche.

Elle devait trouver quelque chose à répliquer…au plus vite.

S, un peu trop vivement : je l'avais oublié !

J, pas persuadé : oublié ?

S : oui je….je l'avais mis dans mon casier et….il était en dessous d'autres dossiers…je n'y ai plus pensé jusque….jusqu'à cette alerte.

Un sourire plus qu'amusé naquit sur le visage de l'homme.

Elle mentait, il savait qu'elle mentait, elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle mentait, et lui, il savait qu'elle savait qu'il savait qu'elle mentait, mais la question était quelle était la vérité….

Le regard insistant qu'il portait sur elle, et ce sourire moqueur était insupportable. Elle ne savait carrément plus où se mettre. Son visage lui brûlait et sa peau en général si pâle devait se rapprocher du pourpre à cet instant. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelques choses….raahhh elle aurait jamais dû venir, elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Elle le savait !

Dans sa gêne, elle avait lâché les pans de sa veste, et, voyant les regards soudain déviants du militaire, elle eut soudain une idée. Pas très originale en ce qui les concernait, certes, mais justement, elle avait déjà fait pire.

Alors, elle retira sa veste, faisant mine d'en emballer le magazine pour le cacher. La bouche entrouverte de Jack la fit sourire victorieusement. Au moins, son sourire moqueur avait disparu. Quoique cette air espiègle ne l'aidait pas non plus…

Elle avança d'un pas qui se voulait détendu vers lui, et lui tendit le paquet.

S : il est à vous, je vous le rends.

Décontenancé par la peau si lisse du ventre à peine à un mètre de son visage, il tendit machinalement les mains. Elle recula, heureuse d'avoir réussi sa « mission ». Elle marmonna un « bonne nuit », et se précipita vers la sortie.

Manque de pot, le soudain manque de peau dans son champ de vision sembla ramener Jack à lui. D'un bond, il lui bloqua l'accès à la porte.

J, taquin : bien tenté major. Mais ce magazine est à vous.

Il plaqua le paquet contre elle, mais elle ne le retint pas, le défiant du regard.

J : major….

Agrippant la veste, elle repoussa l'objet contre l'homme debout devant la porte. S'affrontant du regard, chacun poussa le paquet vers l'autre pendant un instant.

S : ce magazine est à vous…

J : je vous l'ai offert

S : je vous le rends

J : on ne refuse pas un cadeau.

S : bien, alors je vous l'offre.

D'un geste un peu plus brusque, elle poussa le paquet droit dans le ventre du colonel qui grimaça légèrement sous le coup.

J, avec un sourire légèrement menaçant, bien qu'amusé : ne jouez pas à ça carter.

Elle se pencha en avant, soutenant son regard.

S, innocemment : à quoi mon colonel ?

Dans son geste, elle enfonçait un peu plus le magazine emballé dans les côtes des son supérieur qui, loin de laisser paraître sa douleur, ne lâchait pas son regard. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que les bras tendus en avant de la jeune femme et son inclinaison vers le bas lui offrait une vue plus que…ample de son décolleté. Dés lors, ses yeux eurent tendances à loucher vers le bas.

Sam sourit, victorieuse. Les hommes, tous les mêmes….

Constatant le sourire éclatant de son second, Jack lâcha prise.

J : ok vous avez gagné……. Ce magazine est à NOUS.

S, le regard de biais : je croyais que j'avais gagné.

J : le droit de le partager avec moi, oui. On est dans la même galère, alors autant chercher ensemble une solution.

Elle se mordit un instant l'intérieur de la joue, puis hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, posant le paquet sur le bureau et libérant par la même le colonel. Celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Une main sur le menton, le coude sur le genou, il fit mine de réfléchir. Se retournant et voyant la position et l'habillement de son supérieur, Sam ne put retenir un léger rire.

J, souriant en coin : on ne se moque pas et on réfléchit major.

S, spécial jack : à vos ordres.

QUELQUES MINUTES PLUS TARD :

Assis en tailleur sur le sol, les mains posées sur les genoux, les yeux fermés, Teal'c méditait au milieu de nombreuses bougies quand on frappa à la porte. Ouvrant un œil, il intima l'autorisation d'entrée.

Son sourcil se leva instantanément quand il vit le major Carter et le colonel O'neill, respectivement en mini short/bustier et boxer, entrer. Un presque imperceptible sourire naquit alors au coin des lèvres du jaffas, et il referma les yeux, ne bougeant pas.

T : que puis-je pour vous ?

J, mal à l'aise : on a besoin…d'aide.

T : que puis-je pour vous ?

J : juste un tout petit service de rien du tout, entre amis ça se fait sur terre vous savez. C'est même une tradition !

T : que puis-je pour vous ?

J : roh c'est bon je le vois bien que vous vous foutez de nous ! Mais c'est notre réputation qui est en jeu. Et…sachez que si on est dans ces tenues c'est uniquement parce que la sécurité était dans la chambre d'à côté et qu'on avait pas le temps de s'habiller avant qu'ils arrivent.

S, compatissante : mon colonel…je crois que vous…. nous enfoncez là.

T : indeed.

Le regard limite rageur de son ami, fit se lever le jaffa. Il s'avança vers eux et inclina légèrement la tête.

T : que puis-je pour vous ?

Sam souffla un coup.

S : en fait, il faudrait que vous nous gardiez…ça

Elle sortit le magazine de sous la veste et le lui montra. De nouveau, le sourcil de Teal'c se dressa haut sur son front.

T : a qui appartient ce magazine ?

S/J, montrant l'autre du doigt : à lui/ à elle.

Attention attention annonce officielle : le sourcil du jaffa vient de battre son record de hauteur !

S, mal à l'aise : à vrai dire…il était au colonel. Mais lorsque je l'ai surpris en train de le regarder dans le vestiaire féminins, il me l'a offert…enfin non c'est pas ce que vous croyez….il me l'a pas offert offert, il me l'a donné…parce….je ne sais pas pourquoi à vrai dire….mais…enfin quoiqu'il en soit maintenant il est…à nous…et….

J, vers son oreille : je crois que si vous continuez de vous enfoncer là, vous allez trouver du pétrole.

Elle lui jeta un rapide regard noir, puis se tourna de nouveau vers teal'c.

S/J : on a besoin de vous Teal'c

T, souriant légèrement : indeed.

S : alors voilà, on a pensé que si vous le gardiez, le temps des contrôles de sécurité, ça ferait moins de vagues. Après tout, vous étudiez la culture terrienne….ça pourrait passer pour un sujet d'étude. Si vous le voulez, le colonel justifiera même cela auprès d'Hammond !

J : hé !

S, avec un regard inhibant : mon colonel.

J, à contrecœur : ok ok.

T : cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il tendit la main et, perplexe, Jack y déposa le magazine. Sans un mot de plus, le jaffa se retourna et alla ouvrir un tiroir où il déposa le magazine.

J, échangeant un regard étonné avec son second : heu….merci.

T : de rien.

Déjà, le jaffa s'était rassis et avait refermé les yeux.

Désorientés, les deux militaires se regardèrent un instant, puis se tournèrent vers la porte.

Quand ils l'ouvrirent ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un certains archéologue. Les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier devant ses deux amis à moitié nus rencontrèrent ceux ahuris des militaires en apercevant ce qu'il tenait à la main.

L'étonnement passé, un sourire taquin éclaira le visage de Jack.

J : alors danny boy, on nous cache des choses on dirait.

Suivant le regard du colonel, Daniel rougit et cacha la pièce de lingerie dans son dos.

D : c'est que…sganzy…enfin….

Il ne put finir sa phrase que déjà, le couple le bousculait, poussé à l'extérieur des quartiers du jaffa qui referma immédiatement la porte.

Interrogateurs, les trois amis se fixèrent un instant, mais déjà la porte s'entrebâillée sur la tête de Teal'c.

T : veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois effectuer mon Kelnurim.

Toujours hébétés par l'irréalisme d'une telle soirée, les trois amis ne répondirent pas.

Cependant quand la main du jaffa se tendit, l'archéologue y déposa la lingerie en marmonnant un « merci » à peine audible.

La porte se ferma alors, les laissant tout trois plus que désappointés au beau milieu d'un des innombrables couloirs du sgc….

FIN

 


	3. Un placard, un magazine

UN PLACARD, UN BALAI

ET UN ENIEME CRAQUAGE DE SLIP DE SGANZY

Auteur : sganzy

e-mail : : http/sganzy.monsite.wanadoo.fr

disclamer : pas à moi, pas de sous

genre : humour, NC-15

résumé : suite de « un vestiaire, un mag, etc… » et de « un quartier, un mag, etc… »

note de l'auteur : je récidive (pour la dernière fois normalement). A vos commentaires ! 

bonne lecture !

Retournant dans leurs quartiers, après leur petite mésaventure du côté des quartiers d'un certains jaffa, Sam et Jack tentaient de ne pas se faire voir du personnel de la base. Ils bénirent un instant cette lumière verte et les caméras de surveillance coupées qui leur permettaient de se cacher sans mal dans les innombrables recoins du mur à chaque passage d'un officier.

En effet, se faire surprendre en train de se balader ensemble à moitié nus dans les couloirs du Sgc, et en pleine nuit qui plus est, n'était pas vraiment envisageable pour eux.

Dans le silence de leur marche, ils réalisèrent soudain la situation. Et loin de les faire rire à cet instant, c'est tendu et muets qu'ils marchaient, sursautant légèrement à chaque frôlement de leurs peaux nues. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques mètres, chacun était presque littéralement collé au mur de son côté, gardant le plus de distance possible entre lui et…l'autre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à un nouveau croisement, Jack aperçut une brigade de « chasseur de souris ». Momentanément paniqué à l'idée qu'on les voit, il réagit impulsivement et d'un brusque revirement, il bondit sur le côté, ouvrant la première porte qu'il voyait et bousculant son second dans la pièce.

Celle-ci, plongée dans ses pensées, ne réagit que lorsque son dos fut violemment plaqué contre un mur. Revenant à elle, elle observa les alentours, ou plus précisément, ce nez et cette bouche, à à peine 20 centimètres devant elle. Elle remarqua alors la pénombre, et fronça les sourcils.

S : mon colonel qu'est ce que…

Lui plaquant une main sur la bouche, il lui intima le silence. Dans son geste, il se colla d'avantage à elle.

10 centimètres….

Des voix résonnèrent de l'autre côté de la porte. Devinant qu'elle avait compris, il retira sa main. Incapable de parler de toute manière, elle fixa son regard sur ce visage si proche et si…hypnotisant. Oui, il l'hypnotisait. Ses pommettes, son nez fin, ses lèvres fines….

Ces dernières se plissèrent alors qu'il se concentrait pour tenter d'entendre les dires des soldats.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement.

Ils entendirent les pas s'éloigner et le silence plana soudain dans la pièce qui, elle le remarquait alors, était très exigu. Elle attendit qu'il s'éloigne d'elle pour qu'ils puissent sortir, mais…il ne réagit pas.

Il restait là, une main de chaque côté de sa tête, le visage fixant un point inconnu sur sa droite, son corps collé au sien, sa peau brûlante collée à celle nue du ventre de Sam…...brûlante ?

Plissant les yeux pour mieux l'apercevoir dans la pénombre, elle décela quelques gouttes de sueur sur son front.

Il avait de la fièvre ?

Elle hésitait à lever sa main pour toucher son front, lorsqu'elle sentit la réponse à sa question naître un peu plus bas, tout contre elle.

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle se mordit violement les lèvres. Calme. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme….il…il était en train de….il…fallait qu'elle reste calme.

Gênée à l'extrême, elle laissa son regard glisser rapidement sur tout ce qui n'était pas lui, à la recherche de quelques choses à fixer inlassablement pour se calmer. Elle distingua alors…un balai.

Ah ba bravo ! il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que la coincée dans un placard à balais !...non pas coincée….attirée ?...non……bloquée…..roh bon sang non ! Un balai ! C'est beau un balais. C'est fin, c'est long, ….elle se mordit la langue pour se punir de ses pensées pour le moins lubriques.

Elle cessa un instant de respirer, à la recherche d'un moyen de se tirer…bravement de cette histoire. Elle ne voulait pas le gêner, ah ça non ! Quoiqu'à voir son visage crispé, il devait déjà être en train de se maudire.

Bon…solution numéro 1 : elle faisait mine de rien, le poussait gentiment et s'en allait….non…trop lâche….et puis elle le connaissait, il ferait un blocage sur cette scène et s'éloignerait d'elle…et ça elle le voulait pas.

Numéro 2 : elle attendait gentiment qu'il agisse………………pas de pensée lubriques Sam !...bon voyons voyons…non non décidément non…

La solution numéro 3 lui vint naturellement en sentant la respiration chaude de son supérieur caresser sa clavicule. Instantanément, elle sentit un autre type de chaleur naître dans son bas ventre. Elle inspira profondément alors que ce qui lui restait de conscience criait alerte en boucle.

S : je crois qu'on peut sortir maintenant.

Maudite conscience !

J : oui.

La voix rauque de l'homme la fit frissonner tout entière, ce qui le stoppa dans son mouvement pour s'éloigner. Stoppa n'était d'ailleurs peut-être pas le bon mot, il serait plus adéquat d'utiliser le verbe figer. En effet, les bras tendus dans son geste pour s'éloigner, il avait certes éloigné ses épaules et son torse du corps de la jeune femme, mais tout le bas de son corps, lui, s'appuyait d'avantage contre elle.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'enflamma quand elle ressentit la chaleur et le contact de cette partie si…sensible contre son ventre nu.

Elle leva le regard vers lui. Dans son état actuel, les conséquences de ce qu'il risquait d'arriver si leurs regards se croisaient lui paraissaient soudain plus qu'obsolètes.

Elle laissa son regard glisser sur la mâchoire crispée de l'homme qui fixait toujours inlassablement le mur.

Son visage était dur et tendu à cet instant, mais ça lui donnait un air si…viril et…excitant. Oui, la sévérité de ses traits contractés était réellement attirante.

Quand le regard chaud de l'homme se posa sur elle, elle frissonna de tout son être. Oh oui, il était plus que séduisant….

Il parut un instant surpris alors que leurs regards se croisaient…ne se lâchaient plus. Et quand il sentit la main de la jeune femme glisser le long de son torse, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres fines, qui quelques secondes plus tard, rejoignaient celle de Sam.

QUELQUES LONGUES MINUTES PLUS TARD :

La porte du placard du niveau -27 s'entrouvrit. Une tête blonde se glissa dans l'entrebâillement, observa deux secondes les environs, puis, referma brutalement la porte, re-disparaissant à l'intérieur.

S : oh oh.

J, les lèvres semant des baisers dans son cou : quoi ?

S : je crois qu'on a un problème.

J : rien ne pourra gâcher ma soirée…

Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et d'un geste, la tourna vers lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Elle rit un instant, puis se laissa emporter par son baiser.

S, quand ils se séparèrent : l'électricité est revenue.

Les mains de l'homme glissèrent le long du dos de la jeune femme, toujours plus bas.

S : ce qui veut dire que les caméras sont de nouveaux en marche.

Elle leva le menton, dirigeant les lèvres de l'homme dans son cou.

S, la respiration soudain rapide : et qu'on ne peut pas sortir d'ici pour le moment.

Elle sursauta quand les mains de Jack agrippèrent ses fesses.

S, riant : jack ! Un peu de sérieux ! On a un problème !

J : on en a plusieurs. Mais tout ce que je vois moi, c'est que je dispose de temps bonus seul avec toi, ici. Alors…est ce vraiment un drame ?

Il lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur et elle se sentit littéralement fondre.

Bon dieu dans quoi s'embarquait-elle avec un tel énergumène !

J : direction le paradis carter…

FIN

Pour envoyer vos slips…heu...feed, c'est là : 


End file.
